Ten
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: Ten snippets to seeing this love blossom. Here's hoping it works, fingers crossed. Don't Like Don't Read. All Flames Will Be Taken And Split Between Mr Russia and Me, because I'm cold.


Title: Ten

Author: Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

Pairing: Den/Est

Summary: Ten Steps To Love..

Warning: Yaoi, Implied Sex, Cuteness kinda, and a little Fluff. Switching between Human names and Country names.

A/N: Now I know what you are thinking, 'aren't you a DenNor fan?" Well I'm a shameless shipper, I will write anything really besides the things I can't. This is a little prequel for the story I'm writing so if you can't stand the idea of my pairings switching back and forth from something to another thing then you don't have to read. I'm just one who likes multiple pairings. But if you are willing to give this a try then I promise you, you won't be disappointed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**I.**

It was to be perfect, it was going to be perfect. It had to be perfect. There wasn't much that Denmark knew about impressing his ex-ward besides what he scarcely remember from their time together.

...

Unfortunately that was a _long _ time ago, so long that Denmark was actually doubting himself. Which made the Nordic nation fidgety... okay, even more fidgety but nonetheless by time it was time to pick up the other nation, he was almost a weird mess.

**II.**

The look in the middle Baltic's eyes when he meets up with him at the airport is all the reassurance Ryker needed and he was almost immediately calmed down. Oh don't worry he was still completely a nervous wreck because picking up the person you want to have a relationship with but they don't even know that always made a person feel a little worry but still.. he was at least calmed enough to give a soft peck on the cheek and a smile.

"How are you?" He asked and Eduard just smiled in return before sliding into the passenger's seat. Ryker nodded at the no word answer and moved over to his own door before getting in.

"I'm fine." Eduard said upon his entrance.

"That's good." Ryker smiled again.

"Are you okay?" Eduard asked checking him over, "You seemed... off."

"I'm fine." Ryker mirrored.

**III.**

They got to his place quickly and he had ushered Eduard upstairs to rest while dinner finished. Currently though, the Baltic was taking a shower and it took all he had not to join him, knowing full well the other nation wouldn't mind at all.

_Rrrriiiinnnggg_

Dammit! Ryker huffed before answering, "What?" he snapped.

_"... Jeez, don't bloody well bite my head off, I just wanted to know how your Ten Step plan to Love was working."_ Arthur's slightly drunk voice flowed in from the other line.

"Are you drunk?" Ryker avoided the question.

"_Oi! Git! Bloody well get away as I'm on the phone!" _Arthur snapped and then said into the phone, _"That is a good question."_

"_Artur, must you continue to converse on zee telepho'? Moi iz in need of your body." _Eww, that was France's slurred voice, and the line went dead.

Dammit, even the English bastard was getting off easy with his love life.

**IV.**

Eduard had come downstairs and had sat down behind him, smiling softy. Neither of them tried to start a conversation which Ryker was more than thankful for, as he couldn't take the energy to. Oh he wasn't be lazy, he was just really confused as he looked back to catch a sight of the other nation. Eduard had grown up, if only slightly, from that small lanky child with a thirst for knowledge that seemed so far away. He had grown up from that little child who before Ryker had to leave to go back home, gave him a sloppy but well meaning kiss on the cheek.

...

It was those damned kiss that had jump-started these feelings in him all those years ago. Now look what was happening.

**V.**

Dinner was set, and there was just careful talks across the table. Ryker always nodded and asked Eduard to tell him more about his country. It was actually interesting, but Ryker wasn't sure which part interested him. The words or the way the words flowed easily from his ex-ward's mouth.

...

This was something the other nation did not know. Yet this was something he had been wanting for sometime now, ever since he had been left without a fuck buddy because so and so had to go off to have some odd relations with their- okay never mind. But Ryker wasn't worried, that much. He knew the smaller nation liked him, if not from the kisses when they both were younger but from the time Eduard had whispered, 'I love you' before Ryker's nation had gave him away.

Just how to bring back the magic that had been there, Ryker had no idea.

**VI.**

They sat on the couch. That was all, there was no need for words, not a single worried thought played itself in Denmark's mind and everything was calm.

But for how long, was anyone's guess.

**VII.**

The TV played in the background and Ryker had the smaller nation pinned underneath him. There was no malice in his eyes, only laughter as Eduard let out a loose laugh.

It was beautiful, Ryker decided right there. He also decided to stop stalling. Ryker leaned forward and placed his lips on those lips he was so in love with. The kiss held for a minute before Ryker pulled back for air. Eduard bit his lip and panted softly.

Well this was going great, and that wasn't even thought sarcastically.

**VIII**.

No words were spoken, unless you count the silent ones their bodies sent them. Both nations jumped up and moved away from each other, gently rushing up the stairs to the master bedroom.

To Ryker, it seemed that there was mutual ideas being thought.

**IX.**

Soft kisses placed roughly against Eduard's neck, clothes pulled off. Both of their intents the same. They wanted one thing, to fill the carnal desires they both held. Which was easy to complete once they both laid naked in the bed, skin flushed and bodies hard.

Nothing was holding them back, nothing could hold them back. And when their deed was done they both collapse on the bed in release. Ryker happily pulled the smaller nation closer to him in a desire to hear the thumping of his heart beat and Eduard allowed himself to be closer to the man he once looked up to.

Silence penetrated the whole house and that was welcomed as they both fell into a calm sleep.

**X.**

Morning came and Ryker awoke, alone in the bed. His little Baltic gone. Ryker yawned and quickly put on a pair of pants before making his way downstairs. He sniffed the air and tilted his head before a smirk crossed his face. The middle Baltic was cooking, just like he used to do anytime Ryker had visited and stayed the night. Making his was silently towards the kitchen, he observed the smaller nation cooking a simple breakfast. Something Ryker had always missed.

"I could get used to this." Ryker said simply.

Without looking back, Eduard answered, "I could too."

Ryker stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the other nation, ignoring the small jump the other nation gave. This was the way everything was supposed to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Review? Hehe, :) Who likes? This is in no way associated with certain works of mine (*coughDenNorcough*) Those certain works are apart of the Request World.. this is apart of the Mpreg World I actually started out with, and it just gets confusing.. **

**Just Review people, you know you want to.. and if you don't want to then I worry for you. **


End file.
